Hermione's Forbidden love for draco
by Les' MisLover149
Summary: Hermione and harry are sibilings and On hermione's 1st year she meets draco malfoy. what will happen in this story?
1. The first time we meet

One day Hermione was walking and reading at the same time in a hall and she bumped into a blonde hair slytherin boy. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Hermione potter. You are?" said Hermione as she picked up her last book that was on the floor. "I'm Draco malfoy, your harry potter's sister right." replied Draco. "Yeah, and speaking of brother I have to go. It was nice meeting you Draco" said Hermione. Hermione went to go to the library to meet up with harry. That evening Hermione came down stairs with Harry's invisibility cloak in her hands. "Hey harry, I'm going to see around the castle I'll be back before curfew" said Hermione. "Wait, you can go and see around the castle but just don't go to the slythen part okay" said harry. "Why not harry? It seems like you have something to tell me come on please." replied Hermione. "Nothing, you'll understand one day" said harry. "Fine, don't tell me" answered Hermione as she went out the port hole. An hour later Hermione got lost somewhere and went straight but stopped when she saw the hall to the slythren house. "How bad could this be?" muttered Hermione as she went down the hall under the invisibility cloak and she didn't see someone in front of her and she bumped into Draco? Draco pulled off the invisibitly cloak off of Hermione. "Hey Draco um...do you know where the way is to the Gryffindor common room" asked Hermione. Draco showed her the directions but his dad who is the defense against the dark arts professor interrupted. "What are you doing here? Ah...your potter's sister" said Lucius. But then harry came down into the hall and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on Hermione, I told you not to come down here." said harry. Harry and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione sat in a chair and faced harry. "Hermione, what did you think you were doing? I told you not to go to the slythren part but you went anyway "said harry calmly but seriously. "Harry. You sounding like the slythrens are bad people" replied Hermione. "Because they are Hermione". Replied harry. "Have you ever even try to associate with them harry? You should try it" replied Hermione as she starts to go upstairs. "What am I going to do with you"? Muttered harry.


	2. the planwe meet again?

Meanwhile in the slytherin common room, Lucius and Draco were having a spat of their own. "How dare you talk to the potter's sister." yelled Lucius. "I'm-I'm sorry father. I just thought she and I could be-" Draco started to talk but then Lucius interrupted. "Friends? You thought you could get to his sister, and harry would come to you with opening arms? What an idea. What an idea. You brilliant child" said Lucius. 4 years later, Hermione and Draco were being trained to be prefects. In the slytherin common room Lucius was prepping Draco. "You are ready. Nice. Very nice. What is your destiny? "Said Lucius. "I will defend my lord." replied Draco. "Yes, what have I taught you?" asked Lucius. "Harry is the enemy" said Draco. "And what must you do?" asked Lucius. "I must kill him" replied Draco. In the Gryffindor common room. Hermione came down downstairs with her wand by her side and Ginny hugged her. "You'll do just fine hermy" said Ginny. Hermione smiled and walked over to harry. "You have to promise you'll let me do this on my own? Promise?" she asked. Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny smiled and nodded. "Alright. I promise" replied harry. Hermione hugged harry and she went out the door. And Harry went to Neville. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt Nev" said harry. Neville nodded and snuck after Hermione. Meanwhile in the slitherin common room Lucius called in pansy and Crabbe in his office. "I want you two to set the forbidden forest on fire" said Lucius. And Pansy and Crabbe went to the forest. In the forest, Hermione was shooting the targets with spells and charms. And then she heard a snap of a twig and she stupefied where she heard it. And Neville fell down. And Hermione ran over to him. "Neville? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione. "Uh...just taking a walk." replied Neville. "In the forest? I don't think so. Tell me the truth" said Hermione. "I told you" replied Neville. "No. Harry sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own and he lie? I should have known he wouldn't give me a chance" said Hermione. And she ran. She walked more into the forest and she noticed the birds going the other direction and she saw smoke from the forest and she ran. In the Gryffindor common rooms harry was looking out the window. And Ginny walked behind him. "She'll be fine harry. What could happen?" she said reassuringly. Harry saw smoke. "Oh no. Hermione" he got his wand and made his way to the forest. And Ginny went behind him running. With Hermione, she was trying to get away from the smoke, and she jumped on to a ledge of a cliff and she climbed on the cliff and she fainted. Draco went by her and picked her up and went to the school ground. And Hermione coughed. "Where am I?" she asked gaining consciousness. "You're safe. On the school grounds" answered Draco. "What? No. why did you bring me here? And who do you think you are?" asked Hermione. "I just happen to save your life" said Draco. "I had everything under control." replied Hermione. "No from where I was standing" said Draco. "Then move down wind" replied Hermione and she turned around. And Draco stood in front of her. And Hermione turned around again and Draco stood in front of her again. "What are you doing?" asked Draco. "Draco?" she said. Then they heard Harry's voice. "HERMIONE!" he said and he had his wand out among at Draco. "Harry how you could break your promise?" asked Hermione. "It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more tasks for you. Not ever" retorted harry. "I was doing just fine. Even before Draco c-" said Hermione but harry interrupted her. "Draco? "He said and he said the stunning charm but he missed. "Harry. Harry. Malfoy, saved Hermione's life" said Neville who ran up to them. "You saved her? Why?" asked harry. "I only asked to join Gryffindor" said Draco. "NO. You were sorted in slytherin with the others" said harry. "I roke. They judged me for who I am. Or am I going to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" replied Draco. Harry paced thinking. "Harry. He did save your sister's life" said Ginny. "Yes harry. We are in his debt. Or in this case you might make an inception" said Neville. "Godric Gryffindor's law will revile but as of now. You will reverse judgment. We will see who you really are" said harry and he left off. In the room that harry said that Draco can sleep in, Hermione knocked on the door and entered. "Hey uh...thanks for saving me today" said Hermione. "What kind of future prefect are you. Hermione?" asked Draco "what?" replied Hermione. "You wouldn't last three days on your own" said Draco. "Oh and I suppose you. Can teach me. Alright impress me we start at dawn" replied Hermione. And she left. "I'll look forward to it" mumbled Draco. And he went to bed.


End file.
